La Usurpadora
by Darien y Serena
Summary: Mi hermana me habia engañado,fui secuestrada y ahora soy una usurpadora,la usurpadora de Darien Chiba.Esto de los summary no se me da,como puede ver.


_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

LA USURPADORA

BY:DARIEN Y SERENA

Capitulo1:Engaños y secuestro

SERENA POV

-¿Que hicistes que?-decia una rubia confundida-¿como pudistes hacerme esto?-decia con lagrimas en los ojos de pronto ve como dos hombres de su "hermana" le abren la puerta del carro y la sacan a la fuerza.

-Lo siento, hermana,yo siempre he tenido que cargar contigo y con mi familia,ya era hora de que me devolvieras el favor, ¿no?-dijo "ella" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero…-dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida por su "hermana" y ahogada en llanto.

-Pero nada,toma esto como un favor que le haces a tu querida hermana que tanto te quiere,jajaja-dicho esto le hizo una seña a los hombres para que subieran al auto y al chofer para que se pusiera en marcher,alejandose cada vez mas de aquel lugar.

Era aproximadamente las 12:00 pm,mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba en una peligrosa y oscura calle de Tokio,mis lagrimas cada vez eran mas intensas, no podia creer que mi propia hermana hubiera sido capaz de hacerme esto,mientras trataba de negar con la cabeza pensando que todo es una pesadilla,veo un gran auto negro aproximandose,de repente dos gigantescos hombres van hacia ella y le incorporan un trapo en su nariz y boca y hace que esta se desmalle viendo como todo se volvia negro.

SERENA POV

Desperte en una habitacion desolada y oscura donde la uncica luz que habia se colaba por una pequeña ventana la cual transimitia luz de luna,comenzo a observar el cuarto y vio que era una lujosa escuche unos paso dirigirse a la oficina,cuando se abrio la puerta pude observer claramente que eran los que me habian secuestrado,no dijeron nada tan solo hicieron un gesto,como diciendo:sigueme,yo asenti ya que sabia que sino lo hacia, ellos se encargarian de hacerlo por mi.

DARIEN POV

Estaba en mi oficina esperando a la perra que acabo y jugo con mi amor,mientra me sumergia en mis pensamientos *Te lo adverti,nadie se burla de mi,me las pagaras,eso te lo juro y ………..*Pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando oi la puerta abierta,me voltee para ver a la mujer que acabo con mi vida,pero me quede en shock al ver que no era ella sino logre controlar mi sorpresa dije:

-Ya pueden retirasrse-les dije a mis hombres

-Como ordene,señor-dijeron los dos al unisono.

Cuando la puerta se cerro me gire para observer a este angel caido del cielo,vi como temblaba y trataba de luchar para que las lagrimas no se le salieran de sus ojos y,senti una oppression en mi pecho*Algo que nunca habia sentido,me dije a mi mismo* y unas ganas enormes de corer y abrazrle,pero no le tome mucha importancia a este suceso.

-Acercate, por favor-le dije en un tono de calma para lograr que se tranquilizara.

Ella se acerco a mi y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vi lo mas hermoso e inocente que haya visto en mi forma de su cuerpo,cara y facciones son perfectos,su cabellera es larga y dorada,su boca era jugosa,carnosa y rosada *como seria unirlos con los mios*,sus dos ojos son de un azul cielo claro,sus muslos eran bien torneados,en fin toda ella era condenadamente inocente y sexy *Despierta Darien,recuerda que tu quieres a la "otra" no a esta*.Cuando volvi a la realidad vi que estaba algo asustada por la manera en que yo la miraba,*Pobrecita a de pensar que es un trozo de carne y que es mi presa,pero es tan bella que parece irreal,que cosas dices,concentrate*

Note que el ambiente estaba algo tenso asi que decidi hablar:-Sientate,por favor-le dije y la tome de la mano para guiarla,pero al hacer contacto nuestras manos senti una calida corriente estremeciendome hasta la ultima fibra de mi cuerpo,rapidamente gire a observarla y vi que me observaba con mi misma expression en el rostro,nos mirabamos profundamente mientras somos interrumpidos bruscamente por mi guardaespalda al abrir la puerta y yo me maldeci incontables de veces,*Debistes a ver puesto el segur…*

-Perdon,Señor Chiba,yo no…-dijo Artemis pero yo lo interrumpi.

-Pasa algo importante,Artemis?-le pregunte algo molesto

-Es que me dijo que cuando "ella" llegara,le trajera al abogado Swan,señor-*Oh es cierto se me habia olvidado,pero esta oportunidad no la dejare pasar*-pense yo mirandola por el rabito del ojo y con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Oh,ya recuerdo pues digale que me espere porque habra cambio de planes-le dije.*Definitivamente creo que "ella" ha hecho algo bien al traerme mi angel*

-Como ordene, señor,con permiso-dijo esto y se marcho de la habitacion.

Regrese mi mirada hacia ella ,la cual ya estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio,yo tambien me sente y los dos quedamos frente a frente.

SERENA POV

Caminaba por un pasillo largo y estrecho pero muy lujoso,al final de este se encontraba una refinada dos hombres abrieron la puerta dando paso a una esplendorosa ordenada por los hombres y seguidamente estos dos hombres cerraron la puerta a mis a mi habia un gran escritorio y una gran silla dandome la espalda,entonces esta se voltea en direccion a mi mostrando al hombre mas sexy y hermoso sobre la faz de la se levanto acercandose mas a mi y dijo:

-Acercate, por favor-*Por Dios es la voz mas melodiosa que he escuchado,me hace sentir tan segura,pero que cosas dices el te secuestro* .Me acerque a el de tal manera que podia verlo perfectamente,es ,era como mi Dios griego personal., cabello negro azabache ,sus ojos azules fuertes contrastaban perfectamente con su piel , de cuerpo musculoso que se dejaba notar a través de su smoquin negro,simplemente es extremadamente volvi a la realidad,me puse muy nerviosa el estaba desnudandome descaradamente con la Mirada,parece que se da cuenta e instantaneamente retira sus ojos de mi y me dice:

-Sientate-me dije y me ofrece su mano la cual acepto y cuando sus manos sujetan las mias siento infinitas descargas electricas recorre todo mi cuerpo,subo mi Mirada para observarlo y tiene la misma cara de asombro,de repente nuestros ojos hacen contacto,hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse entrando por esta un hombre de no mas de 40 años con cabellera Blanca.

-Lo siento mucho,señor Chiba,con…-dijo el tratando de disculparse hasta que es interrumpido por mi dios griego*Concentrate,Serena t…*

-Pasa algo importante,Artemis?-dijo apartando la vista de mi.

-No,es que me dijo que cuando "ella" viniera le trajera al abogado Swan,señor-*"Ella" quien es "Ella", ¿sere yo o mi hermana?, ¿abogado?,tranquilizate Serena,todo es un malentendido tu no hicistes nada,cuando se aclare este enredo podras marcharte a "casa"*

-Oh,ya recuerdo pues digale que me espere porque habra cambio de planes-*Dijo ¿cambio de planes? No te asustes de seguro es que vio que tu no eres la persona que el estaba buscando*

-Como ordene,señor,con permiso-dijo Artemis y se marcho de la aproveche y me sente en el asiento asignado.

DARIEN POV

-Y bien,señorita,seia tan amable de decirme su nombre?-dije con mi sensual aterciopelada voz hacienda que ella se sonrojara,haciendola mas atrevidamente angelical *Por Dios, ¿quiere matarme?*

-Me llamo Serena Tsukino-dijo ¿Tsukino?,enseguida mis ojos querian salir de su lugar*No puede ser possible de seguro es igual a la otra y …*

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-me dijo mi angel con una cara de preocupacion *Son tan diferentes,no te engañes de seguro sale mas astute que la otra*-Si, estoy bien-le dije y vi que su cara de preocupacion desaparecia por una cara de confusion *¿Como habra llegado?, ¿que hara aqui?,sea como sea,no la dejare ir,ella sera mia*

-Señor,disculpe pero necesito irme mi madre esta enferma y yo soy la unica que la cuida,y como se habra dado cuenta usted y yo no tenemos nada que ver-*¿Su madre enferma?Wow si que te engaño Darien,"ella" te dijo que no tenia familia,y sobre no tener nada que ver ,pues yo me asegurare de tenerlo*-Señor,necesito irme-me dijo algo asustada.

_Lo siento,pero me temo que no podra ir a ningun lado, Serena-*Su nombre es tan bello es como si siempre lo hubiera pronunciado*

-¿Perdon?Necesito irme,y no entiendo para que me quiere aca,yo no he hecho nada malo,dejeme ir,por favor-me dijo con varias lagrimas en su rostro sintiendo una opression en mi pecho.

-Artemis-mande a llamar po mi telefono

-Si,señor-dijo entrando rapidamente a la oficina.

-Lleve a la señorita a un cuarto comodo de aqui y mande a llamar a mi abogado-dije con tono autoritario

-Como usted diga,señ..-pero fue interrumpido por mi chica

-¿Que?No me dejara ir,por favor-me dijo echa un mar de lagrima *se fuerte*me dije

-Lo siento,pero se quedara aqui por tiempo indefinido-dije esquivando mis ojos de ella para no verla llorar

-Usted n me puede hacer eso-dijo furiosa

-Claro que puede,Artemis-dije haciendole una seña para que se la llevara,minutos despues mi abogado hacia presencia.

-Y bien ,señor Chiba,hablemos del cambio de planes-me dijo y yo sonrei *vas a ser mia Serena Tsukino cueste lo que cueste*

* * *

Bueno esta es mi primera historia y no soy muy buena en esto,todavia tengo que pulirme mas peo espero les guste.

No olviden dejar sus reviews,para saber que les parecio mi historia.


End file.
